He likes boys
by LovelyParadise256
Summary: Freed behaves as the perfect gentleman; his voice never rising and his disposition always polite to those around him. To Mira he is perfect, even if she is not the one that brings his smile to reach his eyes. Based off the song "He likes Boys" by Simone Battle. Fraxus


**I got this idea while listening to the song "He likes boys" by Simone Battle. It's short, as I'm trying to get back into writing, but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Warning: This fic contains Yaoi (Boys X boys)**

 **Pairings: One sided! Freed X Mirajane**

 **main pairing: Fraxus (Freed X Laxus)**

It really was too bad, Mira couldn't help but sigh, her gaze softening marginally as she located the guy on her mind. His hair was almost hard to miss in the nearly empty guild, long green locks a stark contrast with the dark wall behind him.

He was perfect, or, at the very least, he was to her. Ever since the devastating Battle of Fairy Tail Freed had begun to open up to the rest of the guild members, portraying a sweeter side of him that she assumed no one other than the Thunder Legion had seen before. It was almost endearing, to a degree, that a man with such a cold front at times could be so warm.

Their friendship had especially strengthened since Fantasia. More often than not they could be seen together chatting when Mira was between customers and, sometimes when the guild was really busy, Freed would assist her in cooking.

He was still reserved and had maintained a few of his anti-social tendencies, however Mira really saw improvement in the man that had only months ago claimed Laxus to be his sole comrade. Even if it didn't seem like it at first glance, Freed was learning to socialize and tried to truly experience the family setting that Fairy Tail offered. Mira was, after all, there to help him shed his past and look forward to a new future.

It really was almost amazing how fast their friendship bloomed after Laxus was exiled, she mused, her usual smile taking on a warmer form as she finally shifted her gaze from the oblivious rune mage to instead rest on the plate she was drying. Nearly immediately they formed a bond, finding similarities in one another that they had never even thought possible.

They both found enjoyment from reading, long walks through the forests surrounding Magnolia, and even traded private secrets regarding hair care methods. They laughed and joked together, her heart warming every time she managed to pry a grin from the man that used to be so withdrawn.

They were perfect together, as close friends and, for a time, Mira even considered the possibility of becoming something **more**.

 _"You've really been hanging out with Freed a lot lately, Mira." Lisana teased with a knowing smirk carved across her lips as she rested her arms nonchalantly on the bar, having caught her sister staring once more at the rune mage reading across from them, "You guys seem to be hitting it off."_

 _The eldest Strauss sibling couldn't help but feel a light blush dust her cheeks at the other's observations, her eyes practically glued to the dish she was cleaning in order to keep herself from meeting her sister's gaze,_

 _"I think he just enjoys the companionship." She had stated simply, trying to brush the topic away, "He's really been trying to open up to the guild…"_

 _"He's becoming a real man" Elfman agreed with a triumphant smirk, any grudges he might had harvested against Freed long gone, "He's making up for what he did, just like a real man should!"_

 _Elfman's short tirade pertaining to the importance of manliness earned a giggle from Lissanna, however her gaze still remained on her sister, noting that Mira's soft blush was still present._

 _"You like him, don't you?"_

 _Silence passed as the elephant in the room was finally voiced and the she-demon felt herself still, visibly discomforted by the swift address of the question she prayed the other would wait to ask. She really wasn't keen on discussing something so private just yet._

 _For a moment she was tempted to lie, however the gazes nearly burning a hole in her head quickly led to the deterioration of that idea. Her siblings were nothing if not perceptive and would no doubt be able to detect her lie from a mile away. There was no use attempting to craft a falsehood nor did she think it was really right to. They were her family and confided in her more often than not. Now it appeared as though it was her turn to rely on them._

 _"I think I do…" It was several moments after the original question was spoken that the white haired barmaid finally replied, her attention leaving her bowl to focus on Freed as a soft smile curled her lips, "He's really trying to become a better person… and I think I like who that person is..."_

 _As her sentence trailed off Mirajane felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders as a strange sense of what she believed to be relief flooded her body. It was so nice to finally be able to voice the suspicions that had been plaguing her for weeks now._

 _"That's so great, Sis! I'm so happy that you finally found someone you really like! You should ask him out!"_

 _A darker red pigment colored the barmaid's pale cheeks at the idea her sister expressed, her eyes drifting from Freed to Lisanna once more,_

 _"Do you really think so? I'm not so sure…"  
"What are you talking about, Mira? Any guy would be thrilled to go out with you! Just-…"_

 _"As much as I hate to interrupt this adorable exchange, I think I have some heartbreaking news."_

 _Both transform sisters jumped at the sudden, familiar voice, their eyes darting to Evergreen, whom had apparently engaged herself in a conversation with Elfman while they were locked in their own discussion._

 _"… What do you mean, Evergreen?"_

 _"Freed over there," The Fairy Queen gave a nonchalant flick of her wrist towards the dutifully reading rune mage in the corner, "I'm afraid you won't have a chance with him; you're just not his type."_

 _Almost at once Mira could detect both Elfman and Lisanna's shoulders stiffening at what they took to be a direct insult towards their sister, both previously excited expressions dropping into a frown. Lisanna had been just about to confront the stone mage about what she meant when Mira beat her to it, a gentle hand coming to rest on the girl's arm in a silent plea to bite her tongue._

 _"What do you mean? I know you're his teammate so you are sure to know more about him."_

 _"I mean what I said. You're just not his type…"_

 _A slight frown marred usually smiling lips at the absolute tone that Ever was using. Had Freed said something to her about their relationship before?_

 _"Oh… I see… Then, what is his type...?"_

 _Evergreen grinned at that question, experiencing a sense of amusement that seemed lost on the Strauss siblings,_

 _"Big muscular men, preferably ones of the thunder god variety." Her eyes closed and she snickered, her head shaking in entertainment, "Honey, he likes boys. In fact, him and Laxus are in a relationship… Ah, but you didn't hear that from me…"_

It was that moment, that simple declaration from an individual that probably knew Freed better than most, that had shattered any hope Mira had had about furthering her relationship with Freed.

Months had passed since that revelation came to light and, despite her best efforts, Mira's feelings for Freed had only continued to grow. She knew they shouldn't, and that she should just give him up to avoid the heartbreak, but she just couldn't.

She was fine with hiding how she felt at first, savoring the moments they were together with no ill will towards the greenette. He was kind to her and she supposed that, for a while, she just didn't want to believe what Evergreen had said.

That is, until Laxus returned after the mess in Tenrou and she accidentally witnessed Laxus and Freed kissing first hand, having trailed the rune mage into the forest to ensure he was not suffering from any wounds.

Her heart had plummeted right from her chest to her stomach and the sensation only seemed to remain as they returned to the guild and she was forced to watch how the two teammates acted around one another.

While they weren't anywhere near showy with their relationship- in fact, she mused that, had you not been actively looking for proof of their relationship you might not have realized they were dating at all. But Mira was curious, so she noticed every gesture and every hint that they were really in love with one another.

The she demon saw how Laxus would always insist on taking the seat next to Freed, and how Freed would consistently turn his body to the side in his seat just enough to make his and Laxus's legs brush against one another.

She witnessed the small smiles they would send one another and the mildly jealous looks Laxus would send her way whenever Freed came over to converse with her. They were a couple and appeared to be undoubtedly in love.

Freed really did like boys.

Though really, she should have figured that he was gay from the get go. What straight guys took such care with their hair and spoke so fondly of romance novels, after all?

"At least they seem happy…" Mira chuckled to herself, the sound taking on a slighter duller tone than she meant, " And, if nothing else, I guess I have a new gay best friend."


End file.
